


The Price of Magic

by crazy909



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy909/pseuds/crazy909
Summary: Emma having always had access to ‘magic’ grows up and reacts a bit differently in situations; leading to a stronger connection with Neal and a family prepared to take on the Evil Queens Curse.





	1. The Early Years

Emma was three. She was sad, and angry and lost. What was so special about the new baby that she had to go? Why did her parents bring her here, she was going to be a big sister, like her cousin Rachel. She didn’t need a new family she had one. What was adopted anyway?

~~~

Time passed, mummy and daddy never came, just new people. She told them about Rachel, all her favourite things, her blanket; they were very nice. When they left Jay said they’d be a nice mummy and daddy.

The windows blew out.

~~~

Emma was five, she was at school this year. Mummy dropped her off,daddy picked her up. She was happy, this showed in the flowers blooming around the house, the leaves that danced in the breeze when she laughed. Home was good and there was a bird in the yard she loved to talk to.

She never saw the bird or her parents again though; that afternoon a worker picked her up. They couldn’t look after you, they explained.

Out of sight they spoke of how they were too scared of her.

~~~

She learned control, only doing magic when alone or needed an out. She didn’t need anyone, the trees and birds were her friends and the wind would always play with her.

~~~

‘Home’ number three; Emma was seven. Her ‘brother’ Tony was not nice. Nor were the adults, they always argued with each other and the children.

Lights exploded, things went missing anD tore. The grass was always just too long and itchy; appliances would break one after the other.

Emma would watch in silence, ribbons in her hair, matching socks on her feet with clothes never ruined by the machine. Her food was perfect.

She didn’t want to be here.

~~~

Emma was ten, this was home number ten. Every time she was told; this will be it, you’ll see. This is the home for you.

Emma would smile, wave goodbye and follow her new carers.

It was never the one.

Overcrowded, bullies and angry adults.

So things started happening.

 

She never hurt anyone, she didn’t have to. Life just became difficult. Electricity mucked up, power cords wouldn’t work, pens spilt ink everywhere and there was always rain when they wanted sun.

~~~

Once she tried to magic herself to her real dad. She ended up in a hospital the first time. Nothing came of the visit, so she left.

***

The John Doe stirred in his sleep.

***

The next attempt was her mum. This time she was in a school, rather useless when looking for one adult. She left.

***

Mary Margaret exited the staff room.

***

~~~

She told herself the deserved it, pulling her place to place. Why could someone just actually want her for a change. She didn’t care about love anymore, but couldn’t she just be wanted?

She tried, truly, she only used magic once she needed to get out.

~~~

She was sixteen. She didn’t care, she was leaving. No more homes, families or carers.

No more pretending.

She’d be just fine with magic


	2. Emma’s Price; Neal’s Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet...

 

Sixteen and ‘on the run’ - so to speak, doesn’t sound fun because it isn’t. Not even with magic. Emma didn’t care, she wasn’t going back. She got food a travelled carefully, very carefully, Magic helping her as she went.

She was fine on her own. The shield she’d wrapped round her heart kept her from feeling alone, exhausted and bawling out like a child.

 

She wore a mask at all times; chin up, hair down and a confident look on her face. No matter her clothes were getting shabby and the hard look that appeared in her eyes, people presumed she was meant to be there, aiding her than slowly forgetting the girl that wind danced around.

 

Even with this it was hard. No roof (permanently), Magic in constant use. Hiding out during school hours and stealing when she had to- she was not going back.

More and more magic...

 

Magic.Magic.Magic.Magic.Magic.M

 

A year she was seventeen-

 

Magic.Magic.Magic.Magic.Magic.M

 

Darkness...

 

“...wha-......-ing!....crazy!”

“I’m not crazy”

Darkness...

Silence...

“Awa..? ..llo?...” sigh...

 

Emma blinked awake and sat up, then threw up in a convenient bucket.

“You properly awake now?” someone asked. He handed her a bottle of water, then snatched his hand back. “Do not use magic, it’s sealed, it’s just water and you’ve been unconscious for nearly two weeks.”

 

Emma took the bottle. Perhaps at the moment she was too sore to use magic, but she could tell a liar. She rinsed out her mouth, then drank watching this man who knew about her magic. Was it a guess? -It couldn’t be, she was hardly able to walk before she passed out.

 

She looked at him, the curly-haired dark eyed man who spoke of magic; she stared.

“What?” He asked. “I didn’t know where to take you and the wind kept picking up when I thought of hospital. I mayn’t like magic but you obviously have no idea what you’re doing.”

 

“I know what I’m doing,” she glared, “and what do you know? Do you do magic?”

 

He looked at her, a strange yet amused look on his face; “well if I wasn’t already sure Papa hadn’t sent you, there’s proof-. He shook his head, “ no I don’t do magic. Can’t. Never learnt. Especially not here. This is supposed to be the land without magic. That’s all you’re getting about that.

 

Anyway as I actually have met others with magic, I can tell you you don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

The two looked at each other, “well?” Said Emma

“You’re just going to trust me like that?” He scoffed.

“I know when people lie and what you think you believe it to be true so, tell me what I don’t know, or leave me to me.”

 

“Despite what it seems magic isn’t a free gift. There’s a price to all magic you use and considering the passing out and lightshow you gave the street, you haven’t anything to pay with. So work out what you’re giving magic so you don’t get found by a weirdo.”

 

“I’ve always used magic, I’ve never had a problem with a price,” she said. At that the wind picked up and swirled around the two with purpose. Emma frowned. So did he.

 

“Obviously you’ve met the price before but now you can’t. Except for lying. And wind.”

 

“The wind is its own magic, it’s my friend, I don’t control it,” she said.

 

“Well then don’t worry about the wind then-“

“What about the birds and the trees? I talk to them.”

“... do they answer?”

“Why else would I mention it?”

“Right. Well as I said I’ve known a couple of people, that doesn’t mean I know everything. But the most important thing, above all is all magic comes with a price” he sing-singed. “Magic can’t just happen so maybe talking to nature is different. Don’t know. I hate magic, yeah? Just making sure you don’t have a fit elsewhere.”

 

“So what am I supposed to pay?”

“Dunno, I hate magic remember. Try to equal it out. Any non-magic questions?”

“Are we in a car?”

“Yeah, keeping off the street, lightshow remember? Do you want to be dropped off somewhere; and I don’t mean here, I’d rather you didn’t die here after I’ve kept you alive the last two weeks.”

“If you try anything I’m sure the price can be knocking you out so I can get away.”

“Quick learner aren’t you.”

“Hmm.” Emma huffed, “how far away from the shops are we?”

“Suppose you’re hungry? I’m not too good at feeding unconscious people 5 star meals”

She rolled her eyes, “thanks for taking care of me, I’m just asking so I can work out what I’m doing next.”

“Uh-huh”

He started the car. Emma launched for the bucket.

“I don’t think I need a five star meal...”

He laughed.

 

Time~Time~Time~Time~Time~Tim

 

Despite everything the two stayed together. It had been nearly another year for Emma as she neared eighteen.

The two had introduced themselves; Emma and Neal. Both were wary and had sheltered their hearts from the world but through conversations, arguments, laughter and just living they felt them open to the other.

Neal still hated magic but he wasn’t scared by what she did like others; the trees told stories, as did the birds while the wind played around them both, sometimes sweeping money by. He didn’t mind screams or cracked windows that were fixed by morning, hot water when there should only be cold. The warm toastyness of the car in winter, the coolness in summer. He grew used to it-

“Emma did you do something to the seat?”

“Do you want a bad back?”

“No, it’s just I hadn’t even realised I wasn’t aching so much anymore”

“Idiot.”-

-“Thank goodness you managed that!”

“Well it’s easier than buying a new one.”

“Yeah... it is, but also the cars stolen.”

“We’re living in a stolen car?”

“Yep”

“Bu- er, argh...” -

 

Neal’s hatred of Magic wasn’t entirely there anymore; though he didn’t want Emma to find that out. There was too much behind it all and made him think of Hook, of Pan and his father.

 

Soon the two opened more to each other, trusting as they hadn’t since before Neverland and home number four.

 

Emma made him talk

Neal made her talk

Magic connected them

Baelfire connected them.

 

So Neal, who was Baelfire

Told a story.

A

Sad story

A story of loss. 

Of happiness

Of a brave coward

Of a scared lonely boy

Of a girl

Of Pan.

 

~~~~~~

“Rumpelstiltskin?” Emma asked

“Yes,” Neal said. “ I don’t see a reason he’d make a contract for a child though. He helped us kids out though, rescue from the war. While he wasn’t exactly kind to the other kids I don’t think he’d of hurt them... their parents yes, but not them. He’s obviously changed since then though. He was always changing.

 

Also he was a spinner, one of the best, I wouldn’t be surprised if he could turn straw to gold. Strange but he was always getting stranger...”

 

“But Peter Pan definitely kidnaps children.”

“Yeah... Neverland is not a good place.” Neal hesitated-

“You don’t have to talk about it. Seriously we’re both complete wreaks. Emma said, “when we first met up you said he didn’t send me...?”

 

Neal shrugged, “I hate what he became, I hate he didn’t follow me, but he was-is- my father. In some ways, before, I wanted to see him, I just doubted I would; land without magic and all. Then you turned up with magic swirling and lashing out around you...

I didn’t think you were really connected. I don’t think I even want to talk to him again; if I saw him I’d probably run. I think... I don’t know... after Neverland I kinda just gave up.”

 

“It’s no way close to the same thing, but if I ever met my parents I think it’d be a similar experience.”

 

So Emma, who was only Emma

Told a story

A story of loss

Of anger

Of new ‘parents’ and children

Of Magic

Of running

 

~~~~~~

So the icy princess

And the fiery peasant

Were united: by magic by fire

He thawed the ice of the princess

She cooled the flames of the peasant

 

And they were happy.


End file.
